Volvэяάs
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: Puedes separarte de Rose Amy cuando te abrace; puedes correr hasta dar más un millón de vueltas por el mundo, incluso puedes fingir tu muerte una y mil veces. Pero jamás apartarás el hecho de que siempre regresarás a ella. [Sonic the Hedgehog & Rose Amy]


_[One-Shot]_

 **Volvэяάs**

―Sonic the Hedgehog & Rose Amy―

 **S** ummary: Puedes separarte de Rose Amy cuando te abrace; puedes correr hasta dar más un millón de vueltas por el mundo, incluso puedes fingir tu muerte una y mil veces. Pero jamás apartarás el hecho de que siempre regresarás a ella.

 **A** dvertencias: Ninguna.

 **D** isclaimer:

SONIC (X) © SEGA & Tokyo Movie Shinsha

 _Volverás_ © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas: Me gustaría aclarar primero que nada es que no hace mucho que empecé a ver esta serie; ¡la amé! Y más aún amé la pareja que hacen Amy y Sonic, ¡son hermosos!

Tanto así que también voy a portar mi granito de arena para este fandom; sé que la audiencia que tiene el fandom ubicado en _GAMES. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG_ es mucho mayor a la que tiene el anime, por eso he decidido exponer un _FORO_ para los fans de esta saga, tanto anime como juego.

Además de que les hago una cordial invitación a pasar.

El link del foro se encuentra en mi perfil y se hace llamar **"Esmeralda Madre"** , si hay alguien dispuesto a llevarlo a la cima junto conmigo o a dar sugerencias de cómo podemos darle un poco de actividad, está cordialmente invitado a formar parte de la gran familia feliz XD. Por favor, hagamos de este sitio un lugar activo. El anime es genial y merece su homenaje.

Ahora sin más, les dejo el pequeño one-shot que he hecho para dar mi nacimiento como escritora dentro del mundo de SONIC.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

―¡Sonic! ¿A dónde vas? ―gritó Chris desde el interior de su casa, pero fue demasiado tarde, para cuando abrió la boca, tú ya te habías ido.

Ese rayo azul que tanto te identifica cuando alcanzas niveles máximos de velocidad, fue inconfundible para algunos que pudieron apenas seguirte la pista por el rabillo del ojo. No deseabas detenerte.

«Nunca lo deseo» pensaste tratando de debatir conmigo.

Yo estoy dentro de tu cabeza y sostengo bien tus más profundos secretos. Sé cuando estás temeroso y cuando deseas algo que tu _otra parte_ no quiere que hagas o tomes. Pero no puedes engañarte por siempre, la velocidad máxima no te va a ayudar esta vez.

Dime, Sonic, ¿aún la tienes?

¿Aún tienes esa pulsera _de la suerte_ hecha con conchas marinas? ¿La tienes en algún sitio seguro dentro de la habitación de Chris? Porque se la encargaste a él para proteger ese artefacto tan valioso, ¿o no?

Ella lo hizo con mucho empeño y esfuerzo, y aún bajo el agua, sentiste el calor emanando de esa cosa tan sencilla, pero a la vez tan llena de sentimientos que tú aún no lograbas comprender del todo; por eso te la quedaste y no conforme con eso intentaste arreglarla para después usarla al atardecer en esa isla.

Salir del agua con ayuda, y con Amy, fue para ti un alivio; como lo fue el ver que ella podía defenderse sola del Dr. Eggman. Amy era fuerte, decidida y muy valerosa, tenía la gran capacidad de sobrellevar una voluntad de fuego y más aún, de hacerte entender lo que significabas para ella.

Pero no tenía que esforzarse tanto, tú sabías lo que Amy sentía por ti y también sabes que no es necesario que haga cosas arriesgadas para ayudarte en las batallas, pero es terca y nos sabe lo mucho que te preocupas aun sabiendo lo fuerte que es.

Te detuviste en un hermoso campo de rosas y oliste el ambiente fresco que emanaba ese sitio; pero no encontraste respuestas a las preguntas que empezaban a azotar de nuevo tu cabeza:

 _¿Amy se cansará algún día? ¿Llegará el día en el que la eriza rosa dejará de apretar su cuello entre sus brazos? ¿Algún día ahorcará a alguien más?_

Chris te había explicado que _ahorcar_ no era la palabra para lo que Amy te hacía, sino que era algo parecido a lo que se definía como _abrazo_.

Tú sabías bien lo que era un abrazo, no eras tonto. Pero… ¿enserio lo que hacía Amy era un abrazarte? De no ser porque eran amigos, pensarías que ella trata de romperte el cuello.

Pero tampoco había otra explicación por la cual Amy siempre lloraba cada vez que regresabas vivo de alguna aventura contra el Dr. Eggman; Chris se mostraba nervioso y azorado cuando le pedías una explicación para ello. Y la mudez del chico humano no te ayudaba en ningún sentido.

Intentaste correr por el campo de rosas y pensaste en dar algunas vueltas por el globo para despejar aún más su mente, pero sabía que era inútil.

Porque cada vez que lo hacías, siempre dabas de regreso a la mansión Thorndyke donde te esperarían sus amigos y Amy; con un fuerte abrazo y peticiones por saber de dónde venías.

Sin embargo dar y dar vueltas por un solo campo de rosas te aburriría rápido, te conocías bien, por lo que rendido, te planteaste en regresar a la mansión Thorndyke por voluntad propia. Además de que ya tenías hambre y nadie parecía ganarle a Ella en la cocina.

Y mientras corrías, pensabas en muchas cosas.

El ver a la gente moverse lento, te preguntaste en el cómo podían tus amigos resistir ir tan despacio por el mundo, Tails usaba mucho el _Tornado X_ pero normalmente usaba sus colas para volar o sus pies para caminar; Cream era una niña sin preocupaciones por lo que se quedaría varios minutos en silencio pensando una respuesta y Cheese no iba a contestarte nada que pudieses entender; Amy siempre te decía (a menudo molesta) que no había nada de malo en ir caminando tranquilo, al paso del resto del mundo, pero esto tú no lo entendías.

Corriste un par de vueltas por todo Station Square antes de ir frenando el paso hasta la puerta de entrada a la cochera donde se ocultaba el _Tornado X_. Te detuviste usando tu fuerza para no estrellarte contra la puerta de la cochera y tus manos tocaron la madera enfrente de ti como último intento de freno.

Suspiraste y te fijaste en el suelo pensativamente.

Entonces llegaste a una sola conclusión: No importaba cuanto corrieses. Siempre estabas de regreso. Puedes separarte de Rose Amy cuando te abrace; puedes correr hasta dar más un millón de vueltas por el mundo, incluso puedes fingir tu muerte una y mil veces (nada más para verla preocupada y al borde del desmayo, y sentirme muy mal por eso).

Pero jamás apartarás el hecho de que siempre regresarás a ella. Y a tus amigos.

―Sonic, amigo, ya regresaste ―te dijo Tails sonriendo desde adentro de la sala.

Amy se giró desde el sofá que compartía con Cream, Cheese y Chris y te sonrió.

―Sí, sí ―dijiste desinteresado, pero muy en el fondo amaste esa bienvenida; antes de conocer a tus amigos… bueno… no pensabas en eso a menudo y no era el mejor momento para hacerlo―. Ya he regresado.

Furtivamente miraste a Amy quien después de dar un suspiro se regresó a su asiento, y sonreíste tratando de convencerte a ti mismo que tus sentimientos hacia Amy no estaban cambiando.

Porque ella era tu amiga, ¿o no?

― **FIN―**

* * *

 _Y tarán, con esto me despido y espero poder volver a vernos._

 _Si les gustó, por favor no duden en comentar._

 _Y como le dije antes, no se les olvide pasar por el foro_ _ **"Esmeralda Madre"**_ _, los esperaré ahí. Hasta pronto._

 _ **JA NE! ;)**_


End file.
